Endless Rain
by Kathleen Demure
Summary: Megumi was a halfbreed born into a cold harsh world of the feudal era. Finding her self stuck in the web of Sesshomaru's world she is put through harsh judgments and trials. Can she survive him and Narraku? Rate M for later chapters. SessxOC REVISING!
1. Chapter 1

REVISED!!!

Ok, here is how this is going. I am revising this whole thing. I went back, read it, and went WTF??!

I can do much better and I am going to try and give you the chapters you deserve :D Right now I am currently looking for someone to be my editor x3 I tend to make mistakes that I can't catch. I do use spell check and I have Microsoft word so it does grammar too. However, I am human. Not a machine so I still make mistakes from time to time ^^;; Anyway!!! If anyone who reads this wants to be my editor just message me and we will talk business :D.

I do not own Inuyasha!!!

On to the story!!

Endless Rain Chapter 1

It was storming heavily that night. The raindrops hammered against the roof of the hut. The weak walls rattled with the wind. Thunder boomed overhead like an angry giant. A woman was lying on a mat with two women on either side of her. One had long gray hair and was in priestess garbs. The other was a student currently holding the mothers hand. Sweat was beading along her brow as the mother let out an ear-splitting scream. The woman on her right in the priestess robes begged her to give one last push and it would all be over. The mother bared her teeth and squeeze giving one final shove as the newborn child made her way into the world. The priestess had a look of disgust and disdain as she lifted her from the mother cutting the umbilical cord. Forever she severed the link between mother and child. The priestess stood and turned away to then clean the newborn child. Her student gave a startled cry.

"Priestess Aika!"

Lightning flashed across the sky lighting the room. It made the old priestess' angry features more pronounced.

"What is it Naomi?" she inquired. The newborn child let out a howl like cry within her arms. She pretended not to notice as she persed her lips together. She looked as if she was holding a rat. Naomi's face was as pale as the moon as she pointed at the mother. The mother was dead. Her chest was still and skin white as snow. There was nothing they could do. The priestess Aika looked down at the fussy bundle in her arms curling her lip back and snorting as she uncaringly as she handed the child to her student.

"It's just as well." She said stoically as she turned to wash her hands.

Naomi could not believe what her Sempai was saying. To say such careless things was disrespectful of the dead. She did not understand what had gotten into her Sempai. She did know that she did not like it or the foreboding in the air around her. Something about tonight told her that things would never be the same again. Looking down at the child within her arms all she could see was that she had light hair. There was no shame in that.

"How can you say such things Priestess Aika?" She cried angry with her Sempai.

The priestess Aika knelt down in front of Naomi. Reaching forward she lightly pulled back the hair on top of the child's head. Two extremely fuzzy and pointed appendages flicked on top of the child's head. A hanyou. On further inspection, she realized that it was a little girl hanyou.

"No one would mother this creature." Replied the priestess stoically.

Naomi cradled the bundle close to her. Wrapping a hand under her head as she lightly fingered one of the furry tips. The priestess Aika narrowed her eyes at her pupil.

"She is a female one. Much worse than males. The males are at least treated with decency. Just like the males of humans in our society are treated as princes. You will be ambushed in the streets. Either by a couple of villagers who find you a disgrace. What then?"

Naomi lifted her chocolate brown gaze to her Sempai. A fire swirled within her muddy pools as she spoke her next words. Fierceness she had never shown to her teacher.

"Then I shall stand against their torches and spears."

A sigh escaped the aged lips of her Sempai. Priestess Aika stood and covered the body of the mother with a spare blanket. A couple of the village men would come by and bury her in the graveyard not far from there. As she remained turned away from her pupil, she spoke. Her voice almost seemed tired.

"If you manage to make it out of this village alive you will be attacked by slave traders. The girl will be taken and be raised to live in a brothel. A whorehouse. Would you fight for her?"

"I would." She replied. Naomi did not understand her race sometimes. To give birth to a hanyou was the ultimate dishonor on any family. However, Naomi did not see how they could blame the child. It was not the child's fault that it was born half youkai. She would raise the girl as her own. She did not understand why she was so drawn to the child. However, something about the baby called out to her. Telling her that this was what she was meant to do. Cradling her closer as the babe slept peacefully. The child's ears twitching every once in a while.

Priestess Aika turned back to her. Her features set in stone.

"Then you are no longer a Miko in my charge. I will not teach someone who is impure. You have sullied yourself by taking in that filth. Apparently, everything I have done has taught you nothing. Leave your garbs at my shrine. Then leave this village. I will spare you the danger and humiliation of the other villagers. GO NOW."

Naomi cradled the child to her with all the strength she had. Standing she bolted out of the hut. She knew what the village would do if they found out. They would gather and kill her by burning and the child too. She would not allow it. Going, as fast her limbs would carry her she ran to the shrine. Her bangs plastered against her forehead from the rain. The child within her arms wailed as lighting flashed across the sky and thunder boomed. The babe folded her ears to her skull and cried as her new mother carried her away from the shrine in a change of clothes and pack tied to her back. They were in for quiet the journey.

Nineteen years passed. Naomi, exiled from her village, currently lived with her adopted daughter in a hut in the middle of the western forest. No one knew where Naomi and her child lived. Naomi took great care to make sure their home is under a lot of protection. Naomi had given the girl a name that fateful day. Her name was Megumi. Just as her name insinuates, Megumi had grown into a beautiful woman. Her silver hair now reached her knees and her ears were abnormally pointed and fury. There was something unique about Megumi however. Unlike other Inu Youkai, she did not have golden eyes. Instead, they were a very deep blue. Megumi had been trained in the ways of the priestess by her mother. Though she had no miko powers of her own, she had knowledge of many herbs. Megumi had never asked her mother for much growing up. They did not have much as far as currency went. But at least they were alive and that is what mattered. Megumi knew better then everyone that being a Hanyou was not an easy life. She wondered day to day what it would be like to be human. Then her mother and her would still be in her village. Her mother may still be a miko and she would not be stuck following horrible rules. Well, they were not really horrible. She just did not like them. Her mother had very specific ruled in their home. Do not let others know where they lived and do not pass the barrier.

Growing up she did not have very many friends because of these rules. She never complained thought. She was grateful for what she had. Megumi never questioned her mother. She had no reason to really. Her mother had good reasons for the things she did. Megumi was sure of it.

However, lately she could not help but feel she was meant for more. She did not want to hide among the trees anymore. She wanted to see the world and it wonders. She wanted to find a husband and have children of her own. When she voiced these things to her mother, it did not go well.

"Absolutely not." said Naomi.

"But mother! I want more! You can't expect me to hide forever!" Megumi cried desperately.

She wanted her mother to understand. To see why she wanted freedom to branch out and make a life for herself. But her mother would not hear of it.

Her mother Naomi was currently cooking a stew on the pit in the middle of their hut. She continued to stir as she answered her daughter.

"We have worked too hard for the life we have to throw it all away on a whim." She replied calmly.

Megumi was becoming stressed very quickly. She wanted to be able to go beyond the barrier for once. To see what has been unknown to her all her life. Her very soul ached for it. Her heart begged for it. She felt caged and locked up.

"But mother! I cannot live like this! I won't!"

Naomi slammed the ladle next to the pot and looked at her daughter. She was furious. As far as she was concerned, such dangerous things were not up for discussion.

"You will! This is how we have always lived! Now end of discussion!" She yelled.

Megumi did not bring it up again that night. Dinner went on as usual and her mother Naomi did not speak much after that during their meal. Therefore, they sat and ate peacefully in their awkward silence. After dinner, Megumi went outside the hut. Her mother did not like her being outside but Megumi always thought it was ok at sun down. Everyone slept at night. However, if her mother caught her she was never happy about it. It was for that reason Megumi waited until she was sure her mother was asleep.

Megumi remembered their conversation from earlier at dinner and anger welled up inside of her. She would not be caged in anymore. Coming to a decision, she began walking more to the west. The one place her mother had always told her not to go.

Megumi remembered the day her mother warned her of the west. She little then only six summers. She was sitting in front of the hearth in their tiny hut. It was becoming winter and getting colder everyday she did not think she would be able to put up with the wind for much longer. It hurt her ears.

Her mother was sitting on a pillow in the corner of the hut making Megumi a new kimono. This one was her favorite. It was a dark purple with black cherry blossoms. Megumi thought it was strange that they were black instead of the soft pink that they should have been.

"Mommy? Why are the cherry blossoms different?" asked the tiny Megumi her puppy ears perked.

Her mother Naomi gave her a kind smile. She held out the Kimono so she could see it better. Megumi inched closer. The kimono was made of the finest silk that Megumi had ever seen. However, they were poor...how did her mother get this? She decided to ask that at a later date.

"Because little one. Sometimes the things that are different are the things that are the most beautiful," whispered Naomi.

Megumi's ears twitched in though.

"Is that why we had to leave the village mommy? Because...I'm too different?" Megumi's ears began to droop.

Silent tears could be seen rolling down her mother's cheeks.

"Yes."

Little Megumi thought a change of subject would make her mother feel better.

"Where did you find the silk?" she asked.

Naomi smiled again and picked up again on the Kimono.

"In the west my love."

Megumi looked into the hearth again. She had heard stories of the west from her mother before so why did she go? She did not understand.

"Can I go with you next time?"

Naomi startled by the question dropped her work on the floor of the hut. Reaching out she embraced Megumi in a tight hug.

"You must never go farther into the west. No more than our home. Do not go far into the west." She begged. Her words muffled in Megumi's silver hair.

"Yes mommy. I won't go too far into the west."

Megumi was pulled from her memory by a raindrop landing on her nose. She could not help but look down at her kimono. She wore the one her mother made for her to this day. It served her well. Later after making it her mother gave her a sash for it that was dark blue. Megumi's ears drooped down to her skull.

Maybe she was being too brash at dinner. She decided she would turn around to head back home. Things did not exactly go as planned though. Megumi's hair stood on end. Something told her she was not safe. It was raining so she could not find their scent. She knew one thing from the feel of their aura. She needed to get out of there.

Turning on her heel quickly she began to take off. Running faster than she ever had in her life her heart was thudding in her ears. Mud was splashing up against her legs soaking her in brown soil. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead from the rain. She felt the presence right behind her this time.

Trying to pump her legs as fast as they would go she tried to get away. Just how far had she gone? It was too late she felt a hand wrap around her throat and lift her off the ground. She gripped at the hand tearing at it with her claws. It would not move from her neck. A deep voice entered her ears.

"What is a half breed doing in my lands?"

The hand dropped her on the ground. Megumi rubbed at her sore neck before answering. She turned her body and got a look at her assailant. There stood a tall inuyoukai. He had a blue moon on the center of his forehead and magenta stripes on his cheeks. His silver was just as long as hers was.

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question wench." He growled.

Megumi flinched away from him. Something inside of her stirred looking at the youkai. It had to be her youkai blood.

"I live here." She whimpered.

Megumi did not know how to respond to the male. She had never seen a youkai before, her mother made sure of it.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know where." He replied. His face was devoid of all emotion.

However, his eyes where swirling golden pools that spoke volumes.

"I-I live on the very edge of the western woods." She replied shakily.

The only thing that kept registering in her mind at that moment was that she needed to get away. Lightning flashed across the sky as the rain continued. She made her decision.

Before he say more she took off running for her hut. All she needed was to get past the barrier and she would be home free. She hoped that after this she would never run into that youkai again. She pumped her legs. Looking deep for that youkai strength she rarely used. She kept her eyes and ears alert.

The barrier was at her fingertips now. Her legs working to get her there. Megumi finally broke through the barrier and collapsed in front of their hut. She had never ran so much in her life or so fast. Megumi stood and moved aside bamboo flap and went over to her mat and lay down. Her mother Naomi looked up from her mat where she was sleeping.

"Megumi? Where have you been?"

Megumi took in a labored breath before answering.

"I'm sorry." Was the only she could get out.

Her mother got out of her bed and went over to her daughter. She rested a hand on her forehead and looked down at her.

"Sorry for what?"

Megumi shook her head and tears rolled down her face.

"I broke my promise. I went deep into the west."

Fear was evident on her mother's features. Naomi's entire body shook.

"What happened?" Naomi asked. Her voice was quivering.

Naomi had a very faint idea of what happened but she had to be sure.

Megumi broke into a sob. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I ran into a youkai named Sesshomaru. I don't know how long our barrier will keep him out."

Megumi and Naomi did not have long to wait at all. Right after Megumi said those words the bamboo door was torn off before said youkai walked into the hut.

TBC!!!

Ok there is the first chapter. I hope you all like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

REVISED!!!

Well I rather feel bad for those who already read this and are going to be a little lost now that I have revised everything the way I have.

However, I just could not stand how horrible this story turned out to be!!! I have left out a lot of content that would be helpful in understanding the story. Not to mention all the detail that could be put into it. So yes, I am still working on this story so please be patient with me.

I am still looking for an editor :3 if anyone feels interested just mail me.

Well here is the second chapter to my story.

I am so sorry I did not update sooner. I was very sick and not able to get on much. So please forgive me!!! Besides I did not think anyone would actually read it ^.^;; well anyway on to the story!!!

Endless Rain Chapter 2.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I would not live in the dinky house that I do.

Megumi could feel the fear building up inside of her. She was trying to think a way out of this situation. She knew she was to small and weak to take on this youkai herself. He was much too big and his aura reeked of power. Not to mention she was sure that she would die within the first two minutes of battling with him. However, if the situation called for it she would defend her home. She would, Even if it meant her death. However, her musings were cut short by her mother's voice.

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Naomi, her voice was a deadly whisper. A tone Megumi had never heard her mother use on anyone. It rather scared her actually.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. His features were both stoic and serious. Megumi could not help but admire him. He was a porcelain god! His hair looked so soft she wanted to run her fingers through it. Had it not been for the fact that the situation at hand was serious she probably would. Sesshomaru lifted a delicate brow at Naomi and looked around the small hut.

"Quiet the…home you have made for yourself Priestess Naomi." His voice was deep and held little interest in their home. Megumi could not help the shiver that coursed down her spine. He was very intimidating and she was picking up the signs that this was not going to be an encounter she would soon forget.

Naomi stood up from beside Megumi and walked over to the chest in the corner of the room. Megumi knew immediately what she was about to do. That was where they kept their bows and arrows. Naomi laid a hand on its lid as she gazed at Sesshomaru. Her features as fierce as any youkai in Japan. Lifting her chin defiantly, she spoke.

"I gave up being a priestess long ago Sesshomaru, you know that. I will not ask again. What do you want?" Her voice harsh and held no room for argument. Sesshomaru lifted a hand and rested it on his fur pelt. His expression looked bored but really, he was watching Naomi closely. He was not going to let her get to her bow. He could smell the wood and hair the bow was made of within the chest. He was not feeble minded. However, many still tried to trick him from time to time.

"You know we had an agreement onna." He replied looking down at her mother as if she was not good enough to wash his boots. Megumi was deeply puzzled. She knew her mother did not hold prejudices against youkai or hanyou. However, this did not seem like someone who she would be associated.

"Yes, I know the agreement as well as anyone. However, she does not! She should not be held responsible!" Naomi was furious and ashamed. This was something she was hoping Megumi would never have to deal with. However, it would seem that this is not how things were meant to go. The Kami has had another plan in mind for her daughter. That did not mean she would not fight for her.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Megumi was laying and grabbed her around the forearm lifting her up. He wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her body against his. He looked at Naomi daring her to make a move to take her daughter. "The contract still stands. She stepped outside of the barrier. Her scent is all over my woods now. Her presence is known so now she is mine to do with as I please. That was the agreement."

"What is he talking about? Oka-san?" Megumi cried desperately. She did not like where this was going. Struggling within his hold, she tried to break free. When she moved, his tail tightened around her as if it had a life of its own. Eventually she had wiggled so much the tail created a furry cocoon around her body. Naomi put her hand over the lip of the lid on the chest. Threatening to open it and pull out her bow. She knew that she more than likely would not be able to make the mark quick enough. However, she would still try. Ignoring her daughter, she looked Sesshomaru dead in the eye.

"Let her go Sesshomaru. She did not know!"

Sesshomaru allowed the corner of his mouth to rise in an amused smirk. He knew that he was dragging this out a lot more then he needed. Yet, he did not want a loud-mouthed female half-breed on the way home. It would be best to settle things here. Megumi opened her mouth and bit into Sesshomarus tail. He removed his hand from her arm and wrapped it around her neck tightly warning her that her actions were not wise. Megumi grew still.

"Why don't you tell her about how you gambled her life away so this Sesshomaru may leave this filthy hovel."

Fear gripped at Megumi's heart. She REALLY did not like where this was going. Gamble her life away? What did he mean by that? Surely, this was not the way it seemed. There had to be another explanation for all of this. She did not want to go with him. Megumi knew if she had to go with him she would be miserable the rest of her life. She wanted to see the world, not the inside of his home.

"Mother! What is he talking about!" She yelled, she had enough. This was her life they were talking about and she had a right to know what was going on. Naomi looked at her daughter then. Tears could be seen building up in the corners of her eyes. Megumi began to smell the distinct scent of despair on her mother.

"Do you remember when you were small? How I made you the kimono you're wearing today?" She was crying now.

Megumi nodded.

"Well...the silk. It came from Lord Sesshomaru. He came to our small hut here. I did not know these woods were his. I swear I did not know. He told me that he did not deal with human filth much less let it live on his lands. " She took in a shaky breath as she allowed her body to slide into a sitting position in front of the chest. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve before she continued.

"That was when he told me he knew about you. He told me that the only reason he did not kill us both for trespassing was that your father begged him not to. Apparently, he had known for some time about you and me. That was when he made the deal…" Her voice died into a whisper as she put her hand over her mouth and looked away. Closing her eyes, she tried to hide her shame from her daughter.

Shock was evident on Megumi's features. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes just as pain welled within her chest. Her father. The man she had never met. The reason she had felt empty for so many years.

She remembered a long time ago. That she was told that Naomi was not her real mother. She understood that. However, she had never known her father was. Naomi told her long ago that she knew he was still alive. However, Megumi did not understand how. Now she knew.

The icy Lord himself spoke next. Tightening his hold on Megumi, he leaned down and spoke in her sensitive ears. His voice deadly and deep, it sent a shiver down her spine as he did so.

"The deal was that this Sesshomaru keeps you safe from harm by making a barrier around your…home. All Naomi had to do was make sure no one saw you. For if, someone saw a half-breed on this Sesshomaru's land that was allowed to live someone could dethrone me..If she broke this contract well…."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to them both. It explains a lot. That was how he was passed the barrier. He helped create it so he could just as easily break it. However, from the way he broke off his speech she knew there was more to the deal then he was letting on…but that still did not explain why he gave her mother the silk. Surely, the tyrant that had an iron grip on her did not feel enough kindness to give something so expensive to a human. Curiosity the thing that got her into this mess gripped her and she had to ask.

"Where did my kimono really come from Milord?" Her voice cracked as she asked the question. She could tell he knew why she asked that. She knew that he would never give fine silk to a half-breed. Hanyou scum. The one thing in the world he hated most. Youkai blood being tainted by human blood. An unworthy breed, she had heard it all before.

"It was a gift from your father. General Sautome. For your sixth birthday."

She closed her eyes. Taking in a shaky breath, she stood from her spot.

"What was the rest of this...'deal'?" She grew angry.

Her feelings were raging a tragic battle within her. Anger, fear, sorrow. She did not know what or who to believe anymore. Now she knew why the west was forbidden. Why just going outside was forbidden. Therefore, no one would see her. Therefore, no one would know her father's greatest mistake. Was this how her mother felt before she died? Was she a mistake to her as well? Would she have abandoned her? Given her up? Killed her? She did not know. She would never know. What about her adoptive mother? Was she ashamed as well? A snarl vibrated within her chest as her so-called mother spoke to her next.

"The deal was. He would help protect you so long as you remained hidden. Otherwise...." The sentence went unfinished.

"Other wise what!" Megumi yelled.

"Other wise you become another servant within my castle walls." Lord Sesshomaru's cold voice broke through the tension like an arrow through an apple. Megumi's blood ran cold within her veins. Her life had been played with and planned. All against her will. Her hopes to see all the world and wonders had burned to nothing but ash. In only a day, everything seemed to fall apart.

Was this how all the other hanyou were treated? Was she really such a horrible creature that her own father did not want her? The very man who helped create her did not want her. She wanted to die right there. Perhaps then, she would be saved the humiliation of having to serve him.

Thunder rolled overhead as everything was silent apart from Naomi's sobs. Let her cry, Megumi thought. Let her feel my pain. The injustice of it all. All because of the way she was born. Her mother should not have even agreed to the deal. She should have just picked up and left. They had one home here why couldn't they just move again. Would it have been that hard?

Sesshomaru drug her out the door then and through the barrier. Once they got outside a cloud formed beneath Sesshomaru's feet. Looking below them, she noticed the ground getting smaller and smaller. The higher they went the more Megumi realized she could not escape. He had her bound and they were too high up now. She thought about jumping but she realized that even she would not survive that fall.

Trees passed underneath them as she tried to relax and think this through. She weighed her options and the best choice would just be to cooperate right now. Sesshomaru jerked her a little so she would pay attention.

"We will land soon. I will have you bathe in a hot spring not far from here. Even if you are a servant, I will not have a filthy one. Even Half-bred dirt needs to be clean."

Megumi tried to hide the hurt at those words. Was she really dirt? Is this why she and her mother did not stay in the village? So that she would be protected from remarks like that. She really had to wonder what it was that makes hanyou so horrible. Megumi suddenly felt them begin to go lower. Looking down she watched the ground become closer and closer. It was not long before they were walking. Sesshomaru lead her to one of the largest hot springs she had ever seen.

She looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru and waited for him to leave. He merely raised a single delicate brow at her.

"Hurry onna. We do not have all day."

Her cheeks quickly turned scarlet as she gaped at him like a fish. She opened her mouth and closed it. This jerk really thought he was going to see her naked? He was not going to watch her take a bath! Sesshomaru seemed to grow impatient quickly as he began to walk over to her. He grabbed her around the arm and pulled her close.

"If you do not get in there right now I will remove your clothing and bathe you myself."

He was in no mood to play games with this female. When he had seen her at first he couldn't help but think she oddly attractive. She great hips for baring pups and her eyes. He had never seen someone with suck blue eyes. They were brighter then the sky. He felt as though he could swim in them forever. Then he realized these were improper thoughts to be having about a half-breed. Her bad temper was making him rather angry and when he smelled her fear, he took satisfaction in that.

Megumi lifted her nose in the air and crossed her arms. She refused to submit to him on this. She wanted her privacy and by kami, she was going to get it. There was no way she was going to let him tell her what to do this time. She wanted her freedom as well and she would fight him tooth and nail in hopes he would let her go or that she would find a way to leave soon.

Sesshomaru curled back his lips and snarled viciously as he grabbed her. His baser instincts screamed at him to make this bitch submit to him as every female should. He was above her and he was going to show her who the dominant one is. There was no way that any half-breed was going to run over this Sesshomaru. Taking his claws, he then tore away the sash ripping it away successfully. The fabric tore as he did so. Quickly spinning her around earning him a shriek, he successfully removed her kimono. Pulling her nude flesh against him, as he tried to ignore how soft she was, as he carried her over to the spring. Dropping her into the water, he quickly got in behind her. Wrapping his tail around her waist, he reached over the edge of the pool and grabbed an herb. When he began to wash her with it, it lathered her skin in nice foam. He cleaned her thoroughly before grabbing her around her breasts with his arm.

He wanted to growl in appreciation. Even he would admit they were a nice size. Bigger than most and extremely soft. They bounced as he moved her. Sesshomaru was tempted to squeeze the one cupped within his hand.

Megumi felt mortified. She did not expect today to get any worse but she was wrong. He even dressed her but seeing as how he tore apart her sash her kimono now hung open. Sesshomaru picked her up and formed another cloud.

"When we get there you will wear the appropriate attire of a servant."

Megumi remained silent as she nodded and looked down at her feet. If she wanted to be saved from a worse punishment, cooperation would be the key right now. Something told her that her time with Sesshomaru would change her life forever.

TBC!!!

Well there is. I hope you liked it and I know it was dramatic. Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Megumi and Sesshomaru did not have to walk long. With how fast they were going they made it to his domain in minutes. There was only one slight problem. Megumi was not used to running long distances and was slightly tired. Of course the icy Lord was not going to be sympathetic. He turned towards her as they reached the giant oak doors of his castle. Megumi was distracted by looking at the detail into the structure of the building. The walls were pristine white and the building itself was at least twelve stories tall. Suddenly Sesshomaru deep voice entered her sensitive ears.

"You will be staying in the third wing with the rest of the servants here." He said.

Megumi had to stop herself from sighing aggravated. Taking orders was going to take some getting used to. Looking back over to the castle, she nodded. She wondered absent-mindedly if her father was within those walls. If he was, was he thinking of her? Did he think of how he threw her away?

Pain shot through her body as Sesshomaru gripped a solitary fuzzy appendage in his claws pulling.

"You will pay attention when I am speaking to you half-breed." Shessomaru said the last word with disdain.

Quickly looking down at her feet submissively as her instincts told her to she whimpered.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice was barely a whisper.

He seemed satisfied for he let go of her ear. Waiting for him to turn and continue walking she lifted a hand and delicately rubbed the abused appendage. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from growling at him. It would seem that animosity would not be in her best interests right now. Nevertheless, Megumi could not hold back the thought of killing him within her mind.

"You will be given the appropriate attire, just like all the other servants." His voice held no room for argument.

Sadness welled within her heart. Looking down at her purple kimono, she could not help but feel a little nostalgic for her old home. She began to regret her decision from earlier. Then suddenly the memory of her adoptive mother gambling and laying out her life came back to her. Finally, she did not regret it anymore. Nodding she remained quiet.

"You will clean this entire palace. Inside and out. Floors will be washed and polished and since you are a special case you are now to be my chamber maid."

She could not hold back the blush that rose to her cheeks. She was his chambermaid? She didn't know if she liked the sound of that at all. She was hoping to see little of him as she spent her time here. Perhaps she would regret this after all.

"You duties start now and you will wear the appropriate garb tomorrow. End of this discussion."

Megumi nodded and followed behind him into the castle as he walked in. Secretly she hoped to find and speak with her father at least once during her life here. Looking around she noticed the dirty looks she kept getting. The words, filth, scum and half-breed whore entered her sensitive ears. She fought down the tears that wanted to brim and spill from her eyes. This was definitely going to take some getting used to.

They rounded another corner and Sesshomaru stopped in front of another pair of double oak doors. These had a great dog and a crescent moon hanging above as the dog seemed to walk on the very clouds carved into the door. Sesshomaru cut her looking short.

"Your first duty begins now."

He opened the doors with one push of his hand and walked in. Megumi followed him into the room obediently. She looked over the room and noticed how nice it was.

The furniture had been imported from another country that much was obvious. Where there should be a mat there was what looked like two mats on top of each other held up by a strange wooden casing of some sort.

In both of the corners of the large room, there were beautiful pearl white tables that stood tall next to the odd furniture. Scanning the room with her blue hues, she noticed the small office area in the room.

'That must be where Sesshomaru works.' She thought.

Once again, though Sesshomaru cut her musings short.

"Come here woman."

Obediently she shifted over to him. She was nervous she did not know what it is she was supposed to do.

"Remove my armor and robes."

It felt as though the bottom of her stomach had fallen out. Her eyes widened a fraction and her breathing stopped. This was definitely not something she wanted to do. That was like slathering your hands with raw meat and trying to pet a bear. However, she knew if she did not do it then she could kiss her life goodbye.

Taking in a breath, she reached forward slowly. Her hands were shaking and her claws were clicking together. She had never been so nervous before in her life.

"Get to it half-breed."

His voice was impatient as was his stance. He was thoroughly aggravated she could tell. Settling herself, she wrapped her fingers on the strings at his sides. Quickly she began untying the strings that held his armor in place. Pulling the waist plate, she set it on what the assumed to be the stand for his armor. Looking over the plate on his shoulder, she was clumsy and scrapped her palm over one of the spikes. The smell of salt and copper wafted into her senses.

She knew Sesshomaru noticed but he did not give recognition to her mistake. She held back a snort. Of course not. Why would he give to shakes of his tail over a half-breed? A female half-breed at that. Sucking it up she then hung his shoulder plate with the rest of his armor.

A lump began to form in her throat as she pulled at the knot that held his hakama and kimono in place. Quickly both of his garbs fell to the floor. That was when she noticed he had only one arm. Where his other one should be was a nub that is bruised and distorted from healing.

She suddenly felt sympathy for the lord and quickly knelt down folding his dirty clothes. Her face turned tomato red as she realized exactly what she was face to face with. Closing her eyes, she picked up the clothes and stood, spinning around quickly.

His voice reached her ears once more.

"I may have lost my arm but as you can tell that does make me any less a youkai."

Her eyes snapped opened as she stared at the door in front of her. Did he just say that? Yes he did.

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Go into the third hall. There will be another female there to help you take those to be cleaned."

Megumi did not want to wait another minute. Quickly she took off out the door. Not stopping as they slammed behind her she continued to shuffle off.

She could not help but feel as though this was going to be a rather interesting turn of events. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.


End file.
